


Compromise

by Magiavw



Series: The Pirates and The Heroes [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiavw/pseuds/Magiavw
Summary: This didn't really fit with the collections I already have. However, this was something I wanted to establish a while back.  Luffy isn't as greedy as the others think.I do not own One Piece.





	Compromise

To say that Luffy and Sumi's relationship was a bit difficult for the Strawhats and beyond to take in would be an understatement. First was getting over the idea that Luffy knew what romance was. Once over that, the yelling started. _"Are you out of your mind?!" "You deserve someone with a higher I.Q.!" "You upset her and I will break you! "She's too good for him!!"_ The last being Sanji's main argument.

Sumi didn't want to be mad at them. She knew this was just them being overprotective. Should this be the way they treat their captain and Pirate King, though? Out of all of it, they did bring up a very good point.

Luffy was a meat addict. Sumi was a vegetarian.

It wasn't an issue when Sanji cooked. He could keep their meals separate. When the group went out to eat, it got more complicated. Luffy would order a bunch of meat that took up most of the table. Sumi would have to grab what side dishes she could. The crew would pass her what they could. Luffy would even take his time eating, honestly not wanting to disgust her.

One day, patrons and staff members watched as someone who looked like the Pirate King walked into a small restaurant. They dismissed this because the King never was never without his crew, forget coming in with one woman behind him. There were enough rumors about him having no love life to make everyone believe they were just seeing things.

They sat at a table away from the other customers and looked over the menus. It didn't take too long before Luffy started tapping his foot at a fast speed under the table. The blue haired woman set her menu down slightly to look at him. "You can order more than one meal if you want."

Luffy glanced over his menu, sad eyes looking straight at her. "Yeah, but you're paying." She was the only person he cared about spending money on food for him. He would never take advantage of her. True, it meant something else but this felt the same to him. "Luffy-kun, it's ok. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't have the money. Just pick what you want and we can figure it out from there." He pouted, but nodded.

When they gave their orders, Luffy was surprised at Sumi's order. "You didn't have to order the steak.." Luffy hung his head a bit. Not only was it the most expensive item on the menu it was also the meal with the most meat. Sumi folded her hands together and rested her chin on them. "It had rice pilaf as it's side and that's what I wanted." Ok, so she wasn't secretly doing it to please him. Luffy let out a sigh of relief. Then he finally smiled. "As long as you get something you actually like for once, I'm ok with it."

Sumi smiled back, glad that he had calmed down. "Now there's my Sun." Luffy chuckled. He couldn't help loving every time she called him that. He was her Sun and she was his Moon. Luffy hadn't liked metaphors this much in his life.

When the food arrived, they began the act they could only get away with when it was just them eating together. While they were given silverware they also got chopsticks. With these, they began to alternate the food on their plates. Luffy grabbed the steak and Sumi used her napkin to wipe the remaining sauce off her plate before grabbing the vegetables off Luffy's plate. 

This was their personal thing. Something the other Strawhats never knew they did. They both began to have a giggle fit as they snatched food from eachother's plates. It was their own little world now, making sure the other was happy with what they had. They were too interested in having fun together they never noticed everyone else in the room staring at them in pure confusion.


End file.
